<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“bugs r coool” by icedhotchocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779229">“bugs r coool”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate'>icedhotchocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Ryoma rights, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, Gen, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, RYOMA AND RANTARO IS THE ULTIMATE BROTP, School Dances, chatfic, gonta can’t type, im gonna add ships as it progresses, kaede just wants everyone to get along, kaito has millennial humor, kokichi hates uppercase texting apparently, miu and maki support each other 😻, miu swears a lot, not everyone will get equal screen time sorry, rantaro is constantly high, so is kaito, tenko is a simp, theres a love triangle in there look out, they’re all in high school lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedhotchocolate/pseuds/icedhotchocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kaede makes a new group chat for her class so they can all chat over summer break. only chaos will ensue 😝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Hoshi Ryoma, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*kaede has created a groupchat*<br/>
*kaede added 15 others*<br/>
*kaede has named the group:<br/>
friends :)*</p><p>maki: what’s this for</p><p>kaede: I made a group chat for our class!</p><p>maki: ...why</p><p>kaede: I feel like we never chat over the spring break</p><p>kaede: So now we can all talk on here!!!</p><p>shuichi: ah, hello everyone!</p><p>kiibo: Hello!!</p><p>kokichi: lmao of course the robot uses all caps</p><p>kiibo: I won’t stand for your robophobia, Kokichi!</p><p>kokichi: oh no 🙀🙀 i’m scared</p><p>shuichi: kokichi, be nice </p><p>kaito: Bullying robots isn’t very cool or manly 😡</p><p>maki: kaito please tell me that emoji is ironic</p><p>rantaro: yoooo what’s uppp</p><p>ryoma: this is… interesting </p><p>tenko: if Himiko isn’t in this chat, i’m leaving!!</p><p>himiko: hi</p><p>tenko: what’s up Himiko :)))))</p><p>angie: Atua told me to message you all!</p><p>himiko: hi angie :)</p><p>tenko: …</p><p>gonta: shssijsnshsjajshzajwj</p><p>kaede: Uhm… gonta??</p><p>kokichi: can he even type</p><p>gonta: hiya?!! gonta seys hi😀😄</p><p>miu: am i late to this goddamn party?!?</p><p>kokichi: here cums the slut</p><p>miu: stfu you stinky bitch</p><p>maki: kokichi i stg i will end you</p><p>kokichi: 😿😿😿😿😿😿😿KIRUMI</p><p>kirumi: Apologies, but I am quite busy at the moment.</p><p>miu: can’t be saved now, asshole ✌️😌</p><p>rantaro: lmaoooo</p><p>kiibo: Wait, where’s Tsumugi and Korekiyo?</p><p>kokichi: all caps again? nerd</p><p>miu: leave him alone dickhead</p><p>tsumugi: apologies!! i’m right here ^_^</p><p>tsumugi: i’m working on a commission •~•</p><p>korekiyo: I am currently studying, but I shall chat soon.</p><p>kaito: Wait, studying for what??</p><p>rantaro: damn we got the whole class in hereee</p><p>kaede: Rantaro, that’s… the point</p><p>shuichi: haha</p><p>*kokichi has named the chat: stop typing in all caps*</p><p>kaede: Kokichi!! It’s the default setting :((</p><p>kiibo: Not everyone turns it off you know!</p><p>kaito: Yeah, shut up!</p><p>tenko: i don’t use all caps but even so you degenerates aren’t funny!</p><p>miu: i agree with tenko</p><p>maki: #killallmen </p><p>miu: ✨🤩 periodt</p><p>kaito: Maki-roll?!?!</p><p>ryoma: kokichi change it back oml</p><p>kokichi: the emo tennis man speaks?!</p><p>*angie has named the chat: Atua is Lord!*</p><p>gonta: wut does that mean?????</p><p>rantaro: angie ur cult is too powerful</p><p>shuichi: angie please</p><p>himiko: nyeh… Atua isn’t that bad guys</p><p>kokichi: she even says nyeh in chat wtf</p><p>tenko: LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!</p><p>maki: jeez kokichi is the worst can we kick him</p><p>kaede: Guys this is supposed to have the entire class :((</p><p>*miu has named the chat: kokichi sucks*</p><p>miu: it won’t let me curse in the chat name 😔</p><p>kokichi: sucks what 😘</p><p>tenko: ew ew ew ew ewwwwww</p><p>shuichi: guys just name it something normal</p><p>kiibo: Agreed!</p><p>*kaito has named the chat: something normal*</p><p>shuichi: very funny, kaito</p><p>kaito: Cmon, it’s funny!</p><p>maki: no</p><p>miu: no ❤️</p><p>kaito: Maki-roll!!!!</p><p>kokichi: lmao even miu agrees</p><p>kokichi: and her sense of humor is dick jokes</p><p>miu: please let us block him kaede</p><p>kaede: :(</p><p>gonta: how to naem chatt????</p><p>rantaro: oh shit the tank is stepping in</p><p>ryoma: his breed is different</p><p>rantaro: omg ryoma you know what memes are 😻😻😻😻😻</p><p>ryoma: nvm</p><p>*gonta has named the chat: bugs r coool*</p><p>gonta: yayshs :DDD</p><p>kokichi: srsly</p><p>kaede: Gonta omg 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>miu: better than the other names lmao</p><p>kaito: I like mine better 😤😤😤</p><p>maki: shut up</p><p>shuichi: guess it’s official</p><p>kiibo: Gonta never fails us! </p><p>himiko: meh</p><p>tenko: If Himiko likes it, then I do too!</p><p>shuichi: was meh even a confirmation?</p><p>angie: Atua is pleased! we shall rejoice!</p><p>kaede: Yayy!! I’m glad we can all chat now :)))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dance invitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie announces that the student council is hosting a dance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>angie: Atua has asked me to inform you all that the spring dance is in a week!</p><p>rantaro: sick</p><p>shuichi: i’ll be there :)</p><p>kaede: Ooh I can’t wait!!</p><p>kiibo: I will also attend! </p><p>tenko: you degenerate males better not ask out himiko!!</p><p>himiko: ask me what</p><p>tenko: nothing 😳</p><p>kokichi: pussy</p><p>tenko: you’re only saying that because you don’t have a date!! dumb male!!!!</p><p>miu: kokichi is def a virgin</p><p>kokichi: assuming what you aren’t, huh miu</p><p>miu: tf is that supposed to mean?!</p><p>kokichi: ur a slut</p><p>maki: shut up or i’ll choke you</p><p>maki: again</p><p>kaito: Maki roll calm down!!</p><p>maki: why</p><p>maki: and don’t call me that</p><p>kaito: Violence is not the answer 😔</p><p>maki: sure</p><p>korekiyo: I may also attend</p><p>korekiyo: I hope the theme this year is intriguing</p><p>angie: nyahaha! only Atua knows!!</p><p>ryoma: i’ll go i guess</p><p>rantaro: woah hey</p><p>ryoma: hello</p><p>gonta: gonta will go!! gonta liek dencing!!!</p><p>kaede: Thats great Gonta :)</p><p>gonta: and i liek buggs</p><p>kokichi: really?? i didn’t know</p><p>tsumugi: finally done my commission! &gt;v&lt;</p><p>tsumugi: i’m free for the dance! •u•</p><p>kiibo: What about you, Kirumi?</p><p>kirumi: I shall definitely attend</p><p>kirumi: I’ll be serving refreshments</p><p>shuichi: cmon, you don’t have to work!</p><p>kirumi: No, I prefer it actually</p><p>shuichi: don’t overwork yourself</p><p>kirumi: Do not worry</p><p>rantaro: o shit do we need dates</p><p>rantaro: bc if so i’m out</p><p>angie: Atua says bring friends and lovers!</p><p>kaito: Lovers? That's pretty fancy for a dance 🤔</p><p>miu: kaito focuses on the sex, i feel ya</p><p>kaito: WHAT???</p><p>kokichi: aww, the horny people are getting along!</p><p>tenko: reducing women to sex is something only a degenerate male like you would do 🙄</p><p>miu: OMG QUEEN</p><p>kaito: Hey, what about me?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miu/Kiibo</p><p> </p><p>Kiibo: Hey, uh, Miu?</p><p>Miu: what’s up broski</p><p>Kiibo: How do humans ask each other out?</p><p>Miu: got ur eye on someone???</p><p>Miu: ohhh the dance</p><p>Kiibo: Yes…</p><p>Miu: alright kii</p><p>Miu: imma be honest, i’m not so sure</p><p>Kiibo: I thought you were an expert at love!!</p><p>Miu: not the mushy romantic love</p><p>Miu: more like</p><p>Miu: you know what, nvm</p><p>Kiibo: Well, any advice at least?</p><p>Miu: just ask them</p><p>Miu: maybe confess your love first 😘</p><p>Kiibo: Love??!</p><p>Miu: i’m assuming you at least like this person</p><p>Kiibo: Well, yes. But I’m not so sure about love…</p><p>Miu: damn</p><p>Kiibo: Not in that way!!</p><p>Kiibo: I just am not experienced in that emotion.</p><p>Kiibo: But maybe he will help…</p><p>Kiibo: Alright, I’m going to try! Thanks Miu!</p><p>Miu: wait, “he”?</p><p>Miu: kiibo? 😳</p><p>Miu: eh whatevs</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi/Kaede</p><p>Shuichi: help</p><p>Kaede: What??</p><p>Shuichi: i’m bi</p><p>Kaede: I already knew that</p><p>Kaede: Alright who are you crushing on?</p><p>Shuichi: um</p><p>Shuichi: kiibo</p><p>Kaede: OMG 🥺</p><p>Kaede: That’s so cute</p><p>Shuichi: thanks?</p><p>Kaede: Shu you gotta ask him to the dance!</p><p>Shuichi: ik that’s why I texted you!</p><p>Shuichi: how do I tell him :/</p><p>Kaede: Just ask if you want him to be your date!</p><p>Kaede: I’m sure he’ll say yes if you just go for it :)</p><p>Shuichi: i guess it’s now or never</p><p>Shuichi: thx kaede :))</p><p>Kaede: No problemo ☺️</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi/Kiibo</p><p>Shuichi: hey can I ask you something?</p><p>Kiibo: I was going to inquire you as well!</p><p>Shuichi: oh uhhh</p><p>Shuichi: let’s send it at the same time</p><p>Kiibo: Alright then!</p><p>Shuichi: will you be my date to the dance?</p><p>Kiibo: Will you go to the dance with me, Shuichi?</p><p>Shuichi: oh 😳</p><p>Kiibo: That’s great, we both agree!</p><p>Shuichi: welp that made things easier</p><p>Shuichi: see ya there, kiibs :)</p><p>Kiibo: I can’t wait!</p><p>Kiibo: :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should update this more often 😳</p><p>This is only the first date set up, the next chapter will be all the ships planned for the dance. If you want a specific one, suggest it in the comments 😽🤪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dance Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to ask each other out for the spring dance!<br/>None of this takes place in the group chat, and is instead private messaging :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/Tenko/Himiko/</p><p>Tenko: hey!</p><p>Himiko: hi</p><p>Tenko: soooo I gotta tell you something 😳</p><p>Himiko: ok</p><p>Himiko: what is it</p><p>Himiko: hello?</p><p>Tenko: sorry! just collecting my thoughts I guess…</p><p>Himiko: it’s cool</p><p>Tenko: anyways,,,</p><p>Tenko: would you maybe want to go to the dance with me?</p><p>Himiko: h</p><p>Tenko: Himiko???</p><p>Tenko: if you don’t want to, it’s ok</p><p>Tenko: hello??</p><p>Himiko: srry</p><p>Himiko: sure :)</p><p>Tenko: really?!</p><p>Himiko: yea,, why not</p><p>Tenko: thank you!!! I can’t wait!! :DDD</p><p>Himiko: see u there</p><p>Tenko: bye :))</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/Shuichi/Kaede/</p><p>Shuichi: kaede!</p><p>Kaede: Shuichi!</p><p>Shuichi: he said yes!!!!</p><p>Kaede: Aaaaaa!!! 💖💖</p><p>Kaede: Congrats, dude :))</p><p>Shuichi: in fact, we both asked each other at the same time</p><p>Kaede: !!!</p><p>Kaede: You guys better get married omggg<br/>Shuichi: well, what abt you?</p><p>Shuichi: who are you going to ask ;))</p><p>Kaede: 😃uh</p><p>Shuichi: c’mon spill</p><p>Kaede: I may or may not</p><p>Kaede: Have a crush on</p><p>Kaede: ...Tsumugi</p><p>Shuichi: 😳😳😳</p><p>Shuichi: dude u gotta go for it !!</p><p>Kaede: I’m scared!! </p><p>Shuichi: if she rejects you, that’s her problem</p><p>Shuichi: bc you are amazing</p><p>Kaede: 🥺💖💖 Shuichi you rock</p><p>Shuichi: I try lol</p><p>Kaede: Okay… I’ll go ask her!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/Kaede/Tsumugi/</p><p>Kaede: Hey Tsumugi!</p><p>Tsumugi: Hi!!! :3</p><p>Kaede: Soooo I gotta ask you something,,</p><p>Tsumugi: OwO what is it??</p><p>Kaede: ...Will you be my date to the dance?</p><p>Tsumugi: aw, of course &gt;^&lt;</p><p>Kaede: Cool! I’ll see ya there :D</p><p>Tsumugi: see you UvU</p><p> </p><p>/Miu/Kiibo/</p><p>Kiibo: Miu! He accepted!!</p><p>Miu: FUCK YEAH </p><p>Kiibo: We had even asked each other at the same time!</p><p>Miu: holy balls</p><p>Miu: he likes you back I knew it </p><p>Miu: maki owes me 5 bucks</p><p>Kiibo: What- you knew??</p><p>Miu: oh it’s SO obvious</p><p>Miu: you lovebirds can’t get enough of each other!!</p><p>Kiibo: Nevermind that, is there anyone you have your eye on?</p><p>Miu: nah, I might not be a smelly virgin like kokichi...</p><p>Kiibo: Miu…</p><p>Miu: but I ain’t about that mushy shit!!</p><p>Kiibo: Well, you can always dance with me!</p><p>Miu: if you aren’t swapping tongues with pooichi! BAHAHA</p><p>Kiibo: MIU!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/Rantaro/Ryoma/</p><p>Rantaro: ayeeeee</p><p>Ryoma: oh hi</p><p>Rantaro: whats uppp</p><p>Ryoma: nothing really</p><p>Ryoma: why are you texting me</p><p>Rantaro: ur literally a mystery</p><p>Ryoma: thanks</p><p>Rantaro: nah i just wanna be ur bro</p><p>Ryoma: bro?</p><p>Rantaro: u seem chill but u never talk to us</p><p>Rantaro: u don’t have to if u don’t want</p><p>Rantaro: like we could just send each other memes and shit</p><p>Ryoma: sure, whatever</p><p>Ryoma: i don’t have many memes saved though</p><p>Rantaro: it’s chill </p><p>Rantaro: anyways uhhhh</p><p>Rantaro: r u gonna ask anyone to the dance</p><p>Ryoma: most likely not</p><p>Rantaro: is everyone here ugly 😾😿😿😿</p><p>Ryoma: nah I just</p><p>Ryoma: uh</p><p>Ryoma: I’m not big on relationships, that’s all</p><p>Rantaro: ohh</p><p>Rantaro: cool</p><p>Ryoma: you?</p><p>Rantaro: uhmmmmshsjznmaja</p><p>Rantaro: not sure yet</p><p>Rantaro: maybe korekiyo idk</p><p>Ryoma: don’t force it dude</p><p>Rantaro: dw dw</p><p>Rantaro: I’ll figure it out eventually lol</p><p>Ryoma: well I’m gonna go water my plants</p><p>Rantaro: you</p><p>Rantaro: you have plant babies</p><p>Ryoma: I also snuck a cat to my dorm but yea</p><p>Rantaro: ur fucking crazy that’s amazing</p><p>Ryoma: I</p><p>Ryoma: thanks I guess</p><p>Rantaro: anyways byeeeeeee</p><p>Ryoma: bye</p><p> </p><p>/Korekiyo/Rantaro/</p><p>Rantaro: wasssupppp korekiyo </p><p>Korekiyo: Hello, Rantaro.</p><p>Rantaro: wanna go to the dance togetherr</p><p>Korekiyo: I suppose, why not.</p><p>Rantaro: tight</p><p>Korekiyo: I’ll be awaiting your presence.</p><p> </p><p>/Kokichi/Gonta/</p><p>Kokichi: gonta</p><p>Gonta: hi!! why are we by ourselves??!!,,,</p><p>Kokichi: let’s go to the dance together </p><p>Gonta: sure!m gonta liek to dance with friends 😁😁😁</p><p>Kokichi: nihihihihi can’t wait</p><p>Gonta: yay!!,,!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/Maki/Kaito/</p><p>Kaito: Hey, Maki-roll!</p><p>Maki: don’t call me that</p><p>Kaito: Will you be my date to the dance?</p><p>Maki: …</p><p>Maki: sure, whatever</p><p>Kaito: Cool! We’re gonna rock the dance floor!</p><p>Maki: oh god.</p><p>Maki: I’m logging off </p><p>Kaito: You know you love me 😉</p><p>*Maki has logged off*</p><p> </p><p>/Shuichi/Kaede/</p><p>Kaede: She said yes!! I’m so happy!</p><p>Shuichi: congrats :)))</p><p>Kaede: Gosh, I need to pick out a dress,,,</p><p>Shuichi: we should go into town this weekend! there’s a lot of good clothing stores</p><p>Kaede: Omg perfect!! This is sooo exciting 😊😊</p><p>Shuichi: i'll meet you there tomorrow afternoon,, can’t wait !!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this goes in order from most important ships to most minor ones, plus Rantaro and Ryoma bro time &gt;:)</p><p>Psssst, one of these ships won’t end good... shhh</p><p>If there’s any final ships you want, suggest now or forever hold ur peace!!!!</p><p>*Also I’m cutting straight to the dance in the next chapter, which will be formatted normally lol*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wooooah a chatfic??? i’ve never seen that before that’s so crazy and original 😼😼 anyways i might just keep their names as it is bc it gets confusing to read (but i might have a chapter where they all get changed but then they go back to normal again)<br/>anyways idk what ships to write so give me ideas lol :)<br/>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>